gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Innovators (Group)
is a group of rogue Innovades that falsely identify themselves as [[Innovator (evolution)|''True Innovators]] in Season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Background During the start of their operations, Celestial Being created a group of living bio-terminals for Veda, called Innovades. Assigned to different designations, the combat-types were the ones prepared for combat, possessing abilities and physique better than any ordinary humans. They were built to be better, thus the sentiment of being superior eventually steamed out. However, despite the description of being superior, they were still meant to serve humanity according to Aeolia Schenberg's Plan. The contradiction of superior beings serving a lowly species began to become apparent, and thus painful to bear to some of the combat-types. In 2301 A.D., Combat-Type Innovade Ribbons Almark was assigned by Veda to test the combat capabilities of the GN-000 0 Gundam in the Azadistan-Krugis War. Upon eliminating all the forces and witnesses on the battlefield, he saw a child looking at the Gundam with revered eyes. Ribbons, who was painfully aware of the contradiction behind his existence, approached epiphany and found his ultimate answer to his dilemma. Leaving the child alive for his own purpose, Ribbons embarked on a path of securing his place in realizing the dialogues to come. He realized that he, a superior being, is the ''Innovator'' Aeolia has sought to lead humanity to a new frontier. After leaving Celestial Being, Ribbons sought the help of a conspirator, Alejandro Corner, and devised a plan to get a hold of Veda and take over Aeolia's Plan. After Alejandro's demise and Celestial Being's defeat in 2308 A.D., Ribbons pushed forth his plans of uniting the world under his vision. He awakened a group of Innovades, who he also fashioned in his own view of Innovation, as agents acting from the shadows to carry out his will and his world unification plan. Plot During the events of Season 2, the Innovators supported the Earth Sphere Federation Government and the Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force (A-Laws) in destroying anti-Federation groups and world government dissidents. They encouraged the use of overwhelming force and sly tactics to swiftly wipe out those who stand on their way of uniting the world. Among the weapons the A-Laws used are the Automatons and the satellite weapon, Memento Mori. Because of A-Laws' hideous acts, Celestial Being eventually returned to the battlefield to fight against them. After Celestial Being's return, members of the Innovators became more active on their operations. Revive Revival and Bring Stabity were assigned into A-Laws, bearing the One Man Army License (Autonomous Captains), to observe and assure the defeat of Celestial Being. Later, Devine Nova and Hiling Care were also dispatched to capture the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser. While being passive, Innovator Spy Anew Returner had been secretly implanted as a recruit into Celestial Being to provide intel for the Innovators. The Innovators also used their power over Veda and manipulated information to suit their plans. Blaming the threat of the Gundams, Ribbons had dispatched mercenary Ali Al-Saachez to wreck havoc in Azadistan using the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam to push fort Federation's plan on reforming the Middle East region. The Innovators had also let the coup d'état in the Africa Tower to happen, including the subsequent Break Pillar Incident caused by A-Laws, to further increase the support of the public for the autonomous peacekeeping force. Using information control, they have accused the cause of the incident to anti-government groups and Celestial Being. The A-Laws gained control over Federation's peacekeeping force and became the largest army on the Earth's Sphere. The Innovators' apparent manipulative and oppressive policies through the ESF and the A-Laws has led the opposition against their world unification plan to continue. Innovator traitor, Regene Regetta, took advantage of this by supporting Celestial Being and leading the group to Veda's whereabouts in Lagrange 2. Regene's ultimate plan to usurp Ribbons' authority over Aeolia's Plan was foiled, but the combined forces of Celestial Being, Katharon, and ESF Coup d'état Faction eventually defeated the Innovators, along with the A-Laws, in the Battle at Lagrange 2. Innovator Leader Ribbons Almark was defeated by the true Innovator, Setsuna F. Seiei, during the fighting at the Innovator mothership, ''Celestial Being''. Members Mobile Weapons During their reign, the Innovators produced some remarkable mobile suits and equipments, which were used solely for their use. The technology behind their mobile suits were clearly from the information they had acquired from Veda. Such examples were the development of GNZ series, which were from the gathered data from Second and Third Generation Gundams, and the GN Booster designs on the GNZ series, which were based on the concept of GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust's leg boosters. The Innovators' data would later be handed down to the reformed ESF after their defeat; data that would be used in the development of GNX-803T GN-XIV and GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza. External Links *Innovators in Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini Factions